Whale Heavy (not Hoovy Whale)
An quatic mammal, this gentle giant shares great similarities to the Hoovy whale, as it is mainly friendly and passive and is known to give sandvich to fellow fish and divers. However, the appearences end here as the Whale Heavy has a grey appearence and is much more friendly then the other fish (which is one of the reasons of his passive nature). The Whale Heavy is also extremly endangered and is thought to be extinct by many tf2 citizens, as it is hunted for its bones, which are easily obtained through the babys. Many can confuse an adult Whale Heavy with a f2p, as its eyes are similer to the eyes of f2p weaklings, although some animals use the f2p features as a disguise to lure in prey. Life cycle Whale Heavys are born with part of their bones jutting out the left side of their chest, which is what makes them a target for hunters as they are easily obtainable. As Whale Heavys mature into adults, part of their forehead becomes grey and their eyes turn grey, lose pupils and enlarge. Adult Whale heavys swim freely in waters and defend the smaller fish from hunters, adults usually die of old age, as their healing items and large health make them well suited for defending themselves. Variants and Requirements Adult Whale Heavy Items: Pyrovision Goggles Snow Sleeves (Painted Aged Moustache Grey) Flash Dance Footsies (Painted Aged Moustache Grey) Tomislav Sandvich Stock Fists Description: A fully matured Whale Heavy is known to be instincutialy trusting of other tf2 animals and people, however, harming its fellow fish or its baby will result in a rage killing everything it deems a threat, dont try and run, as the Whale Heavy has excellent memory and will remember you, it can also track you down with ease and use its long ranged weapon (most likely found on sea floor) it can easily kill you while you run Baby Whale Heavy: Whale Bone Charm Snow Sleeves (Painted Aged Moustache Grey) Flash Dance Footsies (Painted Aged Moustache Grey) Tomislav Sandvich Stock Fists Description: A baby Whale Heavy is the most commonly hunted Whale Heavy, and it is known for its small eyes and bones jutting out from its chest, these bones are connected to the baby's heart, and when ripped out instantly kill the baby. These Babys are hunted for their bones and meat, they are mostly seen with a parent or adoptive animal/human. if they are alone however, their life span almost always isnt long. R.I.P abandoned Whale Heavy Babys Places seen on: While Whale Heavys are able to live in any body of water they are most common on these maps ctf_2fort ctf_2fort_invasion ctf_sawmill ctf_well cp_powerhouse arena_watchtower koth_lakeside_final pd_watergate Behavior: Whale Heavys swim around in water, sandvich in hand, looking for other tf2 animals and generally being peaceful and friendly. They are known beach themselves for short periods of time to greet land animals//humans or to chase after a predator,they must return to water after this period of time however. Whale Heavys can also beach themselves to migrate to nearby bodys of water. Diet: Whale Heavy diet consist mainly of sandvich, however, if no sandvich is avaliable they are known to resort to buffalo steak and chocolate. Predators: PyroSharks Pyrahna Heavydile (While these creatures don't usually go after adult Whale Heavys as they usually are successful in fighting off these creatures, They target the babys, as their inexperience make them easy prey and makes these creatures predators) Prey: Sandvich Buffalo Steak Chocolate This Concludes the Whale Heavy Section of the Heavy species section, for now, I still need to add some sections to make it better. Category:Aquatic Species Category:Heavy TF2-nimals Category:Endangered Species Category:Friendly Category:Widespread Species